When You Know Whats Rare
by I r Shiny
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sonic and Amy go out on a date with just one will little bump on the date.


When You Know What's Rare.

"Sonic where are you gonna take Amy today on your so called date that you finally agreed too?" Tails said to him as he walked past the blue hedgehog who sitting in the kitchen completely in his own world.

_Did Tails just speak to me?_ The speedster thought as he was to lost in his world so he raised his head and glanced at the Twin Tailed Fox. "Pardon buddy?" Sonic asked quickly.

Tails just shrugged both his shoulders. "I said Sonic where are you gonna take Amy today on your so called date that you finally agreed too?"

"I have no idea, I'll probably just take into station square. Let her choose what to do from there" Sonic replied as he put his feet up on the kitchen bench.

"Well that better work you have to go and meet her at her house now don't you?" Tails said as he looked towards the clock. "Because it's half past four now"

"Well gotta jet! See ya buddy!" Sonic said as he disappeared in a sonic second from where he was sitting at the kitchen bench.

As the afternoon was closely drawing to the end and the sun would soon set on the other side of station square Amy Rose was awaiting for the Sonic to arrive as she paced her front porch of her house waiting for him to arrive.

"Figures he's late as always!" She shouted as her pacing came to sudden stop and she sat down her front steps. "For a hedgehog who is the fastest thing alive he sure does always like to arrive late!"

She pulled out a littler brown chocolate box and just sighed staring at it.

As Amy was about to walk back into her house feeling Sonic had stood her once again she felt a gush of wind blow past her and heard the sudden noise of a familiar pair of sneakers screech to a halt she looked and of course standing right in front of her letter box and leaning on it causally was the blue hedgehog she called her hero.

"Hey there Amy" Sonic said causally as he rested upon her letterbox. "Are you ready to go?" Sonic added as he started to walk towards her.

"**WELL?!**" Amy snapped him as she put the box back into her purse.

"_Is she angry with me? What did I do"_ Sonic thought as he came to sudden stopped before he got anywhere near her. "_Play it cool hedgehog we don't want her to pull her hammer out" "What's_ wrong Amy?" Sonic said to her as he put his hands up and shaking them from side to side

"Your late Sonic, late as always I thought you were going to stand me up again!" Amy said she angrily started walking towards him

"_One wrong word Sonic and you're a goner" _Sonic thought as slowly started to back away. "Am I really?" Sonic said scratching his head

"Yes, yes you are" Amy replied with hostility in her voice. "Now tell me what took you so long?!"

"_Think hedgehog think quick or you're gonna be the flattest thing alive if that hammer comes out." _Sonic was thinking as quickly searched for an excuse that wasn't the truth about him stopping for a chilli dog or two. "I'm only late because I was thinking of where to take you! I also got you this gift!" Sonic shouted quickly as he put his hands out to show Amy the gift he got her which was this beautiful feather clip she could add to her red headband.

And with that Amy's hostility had dropped and she went back to her old self. "Aww Sonic really?!" Amy said as a massive smile started to beam across her face. "Where have you decided to take me? And I also made you something" She said while blushing and she pulled out a yellow charm with a charcoal thread to fit around his arm.

"Thanks Amy" Sonic said as he looked the arm band and watched Amy put it on his arm. After she was finished giving him his gift she lowered her head and allowed Sonic to put the feather clip onto her headband.

Raising her head she said "So where are you taking me?"

"_Nice thinking hedgehog going to be flattened now for sure_" Sonic's mind quickly said. "I'm taking you into the city to buy you flowers!" Sonic said quickly as he looked at Amy.

"Now you can finally show me the shop you go to buy those flowers you always find" Amy said as she reached for Sonic's hand slowly and started walking into the heart of the city.

_"Good job hedgehog you delayed being chased for an hour tops as you look for a shop that can compare to flowers you find_" Sonic thought as he walked with Amy into the city.

An hour had gone passed as Sonic and Amy walked around station square, Amy was starting to grow very suspicious of Sonic as he had still not found the flower shop he went to. But instead of getting worked up over the matter and ruining a date with Sonic she thought of a better idea and she turned her heard and looked towards Sonic.

"You know there's _always_an easily available corsage at the local stores,"Amy stated patently as she fumbled with the feathery clip Sonic gave her as a gift.

Sonic shrugged absently, "Thanks really. I'll keep that as a tip. Besides I didn't want my gift to outshine your "so-lovely charms."

"Why thank you," beamed Amy ludicrously. Sonic tried not to roll his eyes. The girl's lack of sense of sarcasm was exasperating but he smiled only politely in return.

He was now shaking his arm repetitively, where the yellow charm was banded with a thin coil of a charcoal thread around his arm. Sonic would _**NEVER**_agree to any piece of ostentation but then it was much better than a bracelet and Amy's hammer… So. Suddenly Amy interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Umph-!"Amy breathed, "All done!" She said with clear satisfaction as the flamboyant clip was now neatly clutched to the border of her hair band, its silky feathers swaying in the slightest of breeze. As Sonic had done a terrible job placing it upon her headband as it kept falling off for last hour they had spent together. Sonic blinked at her. She looked much younger than him

"So where to?" said Amy abruptly, staring at him like one would at the sun to see what time of the day it is.

"Alrighty!" Sonic exhaled as he stretched his stiff legs. Man, he needed a run and a long one at that.

"So where to?" he reiterated lazily at Amy as he did the same stretches with his arms as he was preparing for the gun fire before a race. Amy glowered at him as a vein popped on her damp forehead, feeling her previous comment completely ignored.

It was hot despite autumn being just around the corner. The sun felt oddly close and huge today, blindly staring on top of Station Square like a merciless tyrant. A few pedestrians were making their way hastily through the streets holding shady parasols or cool water bottles. Most of the shops were closed as people preferred to beat the heat with their air conditioners, comfy at home. Amy licked her dry lips as she looked around.

Sonic felt the first pangs of his uneasiness, as perspiration made its way down his temples. He was really hoping for a joyous response like "-to Twinkle Park, my date!" but all that came out was an abrupt "oh-"

"You mean you didn't prepare before hand", Amy darkened. Sonic flinched, "Well I thought you'd have something in mind you'd like to do, you know-" he fidgeted with his charm absently feeling her eyes boring into him. "I thought you had thought of something as you said you were taking me to go buy me flowers?"After all, this isall the time I get to spend with you since Eggman strengthened his base a few weeks ago. And I know you'll be needed undoubtedly at the front lines as usual…"  
She made no attempt to hide the bitterness in her tone.

_Okay this is awkward,_Sonic thought as a never ending silence stood between them.

"Whatever, I was preoccupied with this before," said Amy, as she groped blindly in her purse and retrieved a small chocolate brown box.

Sonic's nerves stiffened, "Err….Amy look I can explain-" But Amy cut his protests off. "Last week" she breathed if talking of some event a thousand years ago. Little beads of perspiration felled on the ground much quicker than before as Sonic fidgeted around ….his conscious echoes…I _shouldn't have ever agreed to this_.

He repeated again what Amy failed to hear before "Look Amy I can explain-"  
"What for?" Amy asked plainly as the box clicked open to reveal a heap of murky, wrinkled lavender petals.

Sonic stared at them like they contained the answers of the universe. He stared at Amy like he had been bitten. "But I thought-"-

"That I was going to propose again? Oh please!Like I'd try to, with you so nervous right now, you look like you're gonna faint-" Amy snickered mischievously.

Now it was Sonic's turn to be baffled. "No, its just I didn't think you could buy a ring that big!" He tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"Oh really? Sonic you're a terrible you intentionally want to sound that lame." He grimaced as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Err-no it was just plain observance" Sonic countered uneasily, feeling trapped in a hole of his own.  
"Besides my entire annual pay won't do it." She giggled "but that isn't the point idiot!"

Suddenly she softened at the sight of the petals which she was stroking delicately. Sonic stared at the wrinkled mass of the once beautiful lavender rose.

Amy trailed on if speaking to herself, "I watered it…vased it…kept it safe_, _but the breeze just made all the petals wither off…I'm sorry" Her eyes were downcast.

Sonic replied automatically as if on cue, "Sorry for what?"  
"For ruining it," Amy sniffed as she poked the charred, the withered petals. "It was one rare gift-"  
At that Sonic couldn't help but chuckle, eyes closed lightly.

"What's so funny?!" demanded Amy.

The box shut with a clattering click. Sonic ignored the hostility in her voice and grabbed her free wrist. And before Amy could comprehend what just happened, she was rocketing off, ten miles east, away from the centre of Station Square. Onlookers gave them startled expressions as they cut through the small crowd assembled there at their former antics.

"SONIC THE HEDGHEOG!" she panted, "Have you been listening to a word I said?!" Amy blazed with fury as the wind cut through her face like a wild torrent.  
But Sonic kept dragging her to the far side of a clearing in the heart of some wilderness. Amy panicked as her surroundings sank in.  
She dug the heels of her long boots in the dirt abruptly, she was so tired from the run and angry, it was hard enough to chase Sonic all day but to be dragged by him at ear splitting speed?

This apparently made Sonic loose his balance and they both tumbled unceremoniously to the edge of the clearing.

Amy quickly got up and dusted the hem of her red dress indignantly and said with an indistinct edge in her voice "Have you been listening to a word I said?!"

"Yes I was quite frankly..." Sonic mused as he felt a newly acquired bump on his head with his hand. "But I doubt I'll remember now." He grinned heartily like a little child.

Amy stifled a sigh and…_was that a giggle? _Sonic thought. She took in her surroundings. The clear, apple green field, stretching on all four directions, had no sign of urbanization for miles. The sky was a faint pink and orange as crimson clouds floated slowly through it as cream would through a viscous soup. A creamy wisp of yellow spread it self here and there like the remnants of a rocket trail. The air was humid yet bearable. A few trees stood scattered among the smooth low hills. The place was as deserted like an old cavern yet had a warm feel to it. Amy closed her eyes with a smile as the wind kissed her lightly.

She was still taking in her picturesque surroundings when Sonic suddenly rushed by her side and she found her self drifting lightly to the heart of the field.

There in the middle of the entire wilderness, was a clear patch of them_, _nothing but fresh untouched lavender roses. The delicate petals swayed, glistening with fresh dew drops while the new one silently waited to bloom.

Amy was bewildered as Sonic stood awkwardly at the side of the patch as you would with a company of unknown people. His eyes were darting between her and the little garden, obviously waiting for her reply but she was dumb struck. What could you say to a person in a situation like this? So she just smiled affectionately as she caressed a rose at its centre.

As if regaining his former confident self, Sonic said comically, "_Rare, aren't they?_"

He placed one hand lightly on her shoulder while the other pointed at the field of endless lavender, small heads bobbing in the breeze, stretching for miles and miles across.  
Amy could only nod in silent contentment as the rose's name sake flashed through her mind. She smiled earnestly, the outlines of a subtle blush rising on her cheeks knowing Sonic didn't have a store he bought the flowers he always had on him.

**Hey Guys! :) Shiny here as always just giving the Kingdom of Mobius a break and had this idea in my head! and had to get it out! Don't worry the third chapter is on it's way I promise!  
****But I did hope you enjoyed this one shot! :)**


End file.
